Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer core substrate having a via conductor and a through-hole conductor, to a printed wiring board having the multilayer core substrate, and to a method for manufacturing the multilayer core substrate.
Description of Background Art
In Laid-open Japanese Patent Publication 2001-127434, an interlayer resin insulation layer is formed on surfaces of a core substrate, penetrating holes for through-hole conductors are formed in the core substrate and interlayer resin insulation layers laminated on both surfaces of the core substrate, then openings for via conductors are formed in the interlayer insulation layers laminated on both surfaces of the core substrate, and subsequently plated film is formed simultaneously in openings for through-hole conductors and openings for via conductors. Resin is filled in via conductors. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.